nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Riding
Kicking the steed What use is this? It just drops me from the saddle and hurts me pretty bad. And despite this, pressing space will take it as 'Yes', when by all logic it should mean 'No', like with pretty much everything else. :If your mount is tame enough (and your character level is high), kicking or whipping it will cause it to move faster, or gallop, for several (20-30) turns. It will also wake up your steed if it has gone to sleep (like from a trap), and will make it recover faster if it has been paralyzed. For the most part it isn't worth it, unless your mount is extremely well-fed, and you have a pressing need to get away from or catch up to a fast monster. Dragons, which are slow and eat a lot of corpses, and usually only ridden by high-level PCs, are probably the best candidate. I don't know if kicking or whipping does damage to the mount (probably does), but dragons, mumak, and the dino-rhinos all have thick enough skin that it won't hurt them anyway. See steed.c#kick_steed if interested in the source code for this. MysterX 11:52, 25 January 2008 (UTC) How do I get back off? How do I dismount? :#ride again. --paxed 17:13, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you SLASH'EM - Can't saddle ki-rin As a lawful Yeoman my god sent me a tame ki-rin, but it won't let me saddle it. "I think the invisible Ki-Rin of His Majesty would mind." Is this because it is a god-sent being? Or is it just not tame enough since I only just picked it up? Ih fek 19:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Ki-Rins and Conflict I asked about this over in the Knight discussion, but as it was changed here as well I feel I should post here as well. I earlier wrote the article to say that Ki-Rins never are affected by conflict, but it was changed to say they only have a 4/5 chance of avoiding conflict. I find this dubious for a few reasons. First, my own experience. I do not recall ever having a mounted Ki-Rin buck me. Secondly, according to this Ki-Rins have a 100% chance of avoiding conflict. Now of course they might be wrong in their calculations, but my own experience backs that up. Lord Seth 06:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, Lord Seth. Ki-Rin have effective 100% conflict resistance. Because monster level enters monster magic resistance, a ring of conflict will not cause a ki-rin to buck you if it has at least level 15, and the Sceptre of Might if it has at least 20. Testing confirms a level 0 ki-rin will buck you. -Tjr 00:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Complete list of possible steeds I have generated a complete list of monsters that can be saddled and ridden. Should this go in its own section of this article, or perhaps in a separate article? Kdgarris 23:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) another advantage when riding that I found convenient is that while the steed ( here: dragon ) will still eat corpses, you can continue to move around. This is not so if the pet is on a leash, which in the case of said dragons is at times pretty annoying. Note that will riding an eating pet you cannot go up or down.